


Cordially Uninvited

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Paparazzi, Possible Current Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Paparazzi haunting notable people has always been a problem, but Hajime and Wakatoshi opt to clear the air on their own terms.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Cordially Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/gifts).



> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 19. One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.

The podium looks far taller and daunting than it should when Hajime peeks past the stage exit. “Oh man, there is a shitload of reporters here.”

Next to him, Wakatoshi grunt and crosses his arms. “Of course there are. Gossip sells faster than news.”

“Well fuck.” Hajime slumps against the wall and groans. “This is gonna be the opposite of awesome.”

A few steps bring Wakatoshi toe to toe with him, and his fingers tuck underneath Hajime’s chin and coax it upward. His gaze is razor sharp, the same determined one he gets when something is too important not to give his everything and then some. “Chin up. No matter how rattled you are, don’t give them the satisfaction of seeing it.”

Hajime gives a nervous chuckle. “Well, if anyone knows their stuff when it comes to bravado, it’s definitely you.”

Wakatoshi quirks an almost smile before leaning in to brand Hajime with a kiss. Growling, he pulls Wakatoshi flush to his chest by his belt loops and snares Wakatoshi’s bottom lip between his teeth.

He lets go with a lick of the lips and lets out a shuddering breath. “Do you really want to do this? Your manager came up with a pretty good talkoff about the pictures. We could just go with that.”

Shaking his head, Wakatoshi squares his jaw and all his sharp edges start to surface. “I want to do it. Why people think my business is theirs, I have no idea, but I’d rather do this than wait for it to get out eventually.” He tugs Hajime close and sends them both reeling with a smoldering kiss. “I’m ready if you are.”

“Ready.” 

Shoulder to shoulder, the two of them take the podium of the press release room at the Black Jackals’ home gymnasium.

The roar of whispers slowly trickles down to an ambient buzz before Wakatoshi steps up to the microphone. “Thank you for coming tonight, ladies and gentlemen. The Schweiden Adlers welcome you, as do I.”

As Wakatoshi starts to speak, the room grows completely silent. A fleet of tape recorders reach out to capture every word, and all eyes are on the two of them. 

Despite playing volleyball in front of massive crowds before, the scrutiny makes Hajime’s skin itch, and he reckons he isn’t alone when Wakatoshi swallows hard. Hajime’s hand seeks out Wakatoshi’s behind the podium, a gesture quickly welcomed.

“There have been quite a few rumors surrounding a handful of photos that have been circulating on social media.” A smile teases at the corner of Wakatoshi’s mouth, and Hajime’s heart beats a little louder in his ears at the sight. “I didn’t find them, of course, because I am apparently I’m the only Gen Z-er who doesn’t know how Twitter works.”

A few titters rise from the audience. Hajime thanks his past self for reiterating the fact that Wakatoshi’s obliviousness toward certain very common things is far more charming than it has any right to be.

Wakatoshi clears his throat, and once again, everyone’s eyes and ears are tuned in to hear why one of the best players in the V-league was caught on camera walking into a women’s clinic the week before. 

“There have been all sorts of outlandish ideas about why I was at the Bright Stars Clinic. Some of the better ones are paying for my mistress to get an abortion, I was getting illicit surgery done to remove some horrible deformity, and even a few allegations I was going for a mammogram. I don’t know how that even came up.”

With the impending reveal imminent, even Hajime keens in for the details, despite having witnessed this nightmare firsthand. 

“You might be curious as to what this has to do with my personal trainer standing next to me onstage, and that would be an excellent question if it were any of your concern.” A chorus of gasps spread through the room, and Hajime can see dozens of reporters foaming at the mouth to capture a pro athlete on tape being rude to the press. 

Despite knowing already what Wakatoshi had made plans to say, Hajime can’t quite squelch the nervous churning of his stomach. He almost sighs in relief when Wakatoshi continues with his memorized release notes. “That being said, the reason he’s here is because we have an announcement to make.”

Hajime’s cue has arrived, and he knows Wakatoshi can feel his sweating palm. His past self was an utter moron for not memorizing a speech, instead opting to keep a vague cluster of things to address in his head. However, his present self has no time to second guess things.

“Uh, hi. I’m uh . . . my name is Iwaizumi Hajime, but you probably already know that.” Hajime doesn’t miss how Wakatoshi bites his lip to stave off a chuckle. “Anyway, I’m here to announce that as of the thirteenth of last August, I am no longer Ushijima-san’s personal trainer.”

Hajime’s gaze drifts over to Wakatoshi, and the rest of the room melts into the floorboards. The stalwart presence next to him, who used to be the highest wall to climb, stands solid like a lighthouse in this fog of scrutiny Hajime has no idea how to deal with. He’ll have to deal with it more after this, but on their terms and not a surprise.

“I resigned my position,” Hajime continues, “the very day I asked Wakatoshi-kun to marry me.”

The room erupts, but Hajime barely notices. He is still entranced by how collected Wakatoshi is. What it’s like to not be nervous before major events, Hajime will never know, but Wakatoshi’s penchant for calm and confidence is holding them both in good stead.

Once the uproar dies back down, Hajime can’t help but beam. “And Wakatoshi-kun’s visit to the clinic was to visit the little girl we’re in the process of adopting. I was going to go with him, but a client had a leg day emergency.”

Their joined hands rise to rest on the podium to display the matching set of simple gold bands, and Wakatoshi finishes out the interview. “Perhaps this will end all this ridiculous speculation and you —” He singles out a particular photographer sitting in the audience. “— can stop hiding in my bushes.”

The photographer’s face flushes a bright shade of red. Hajime wonders if the man is embarrassed for spying on someone’s private affairs or humiliated as a member of the press for being made so easily. He leans toward the latter in this case.

“This conference is now over. There will not be any questions.” With that, the two of them leave the stage hand in hand to a car waiting behind the building, ready to leave before the press can follow them so they can do what Hajime’s been itching to do for days: go see their new baby girl.

Nestled in the backseat of a nondescript town car, Hajime sags into the upholstery and sighs. “Wow, that was ridiculous and scary as hell.”

Wakatoshi shrugs and passes Hajime a bottle of water. “You’ll get used to it. After a while, you stop caring.”

“Yeah, don’t think that’s happening.” Taking a long drag off the bottle, Hajime closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Do you think we should’ve told them we got married the next day?”

“No.” Wakatoshi flips through the new issue of  _ Volleyball Monthly _ as if everything is business as usual. “No doubt one of us will end up with a secret pregnancy by the end of the day. Or worse.”

Once again, Hajime’s hand seeks out Wakatoshi’s, and they continue the trek toward their future as they have this day: together.


End file.
